In high speed digital data processing systems the need for apparatus to perform high speed arithmetic operations has become more and more paramount. In particular, certain operations such as division have in the past required relatively long execution times. Further, as data processing systems become increasingly modular, the desirability for modularized arithmetic apparatus has ripened. For universal utility, an arithmetic apparatus should be physically realizable by small, medium, and large scale integration processes.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a high speed arithmetic apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide a high speed arithmetic apparatus particular adapted to perform high speed division operations.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a high speed arithmetic apparatus suitable for small, medium, and high speed operations.